Atarashi Omoide (Nuevos Recuerdos)
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Por años los gemleos Kiryuu, no tenian buenos recuerdos des sus cumpleaños desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero puede ser que esta vez todo cambie. Para bien KanamexZero TakumaxIchiru


Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic por un motivo muy especial.

El cumpleaños de Zero e Ichiru!

Ay, tanto tiempo.

Aquí un fic muy especial para ellos.

Discalimer: VK no me pertenece. Pertenece a Matsuri Hino (Quien no sabe utilizarlos apropiadamente XD)

Pareja: KanamexZero

TakumaxIchiru

Espero que les guste (reverencia)

_**Atarashi Omoide**_

_**(Nuevos Recuerdos)**_

16 De Junio.

Un día, para muchos normal, uno más.

Sin embargo no era así para dos hermanos de cabellos plateados.

Un joven de cabellos platinados hasta la nuca, de ojos amatista y de actitud amable, abrazaba con cariño a su hermano de mismas características físicas pero de diferente carácter.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zero-nii-dijo tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ichiru-dijo con un tono calido, por más raro que parezca el gemelo mayor no parecía muy entusiasmado con la fecha.

-¿Zero-ni pasa algo?-dijo el menor preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada-dijo mientras entraba a darse una ducha.

El menor entendía lo que le pasaba al otro amatista.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, Zero jamás mostró interés en su cumpleaños, para él esos días de emoción por su día de nacimiento, no estaban.

En la ducha, el peliplata solo veía su reflejo en el espejo dentro de la ducha, sólo contemplaba el reflejo empañado, perdido en sus pensamientos; pero con la mirada algo deprimida.

Era verdad que la fecha de su cumpleaños no le tenía animado desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

Aun recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido un cumpleaños con su familia.

**F.B.**

Las luces en los faroles de papel, daban un aspecto tan lindo en todos los puestos de venta del lugar.

-Es una agradable coincidencia que hayan hecho una feria justo la fecha de cumpleaños de los niños ¿No te parece querido?-decía una hermosa mujer vestida de un lindo kimono celeste.

-Si, es verdad, ¿No les parece niños?-decía un hombre apuesto vestido de una yukata de color negro.

-¡Si!-dijeron dos niños vestidos de trajes tradicionales japoneses de color blanco y azul.

-Como es sus cumpleaños niños, pueden escoger lo que quieran-decía la mujer que se puso enfrente de los dos pequeños.

-¡Si y quiero atrapar peces!-dijo Ichiru

-¡Yo quiero una mascara!-dijo Zero.

Los niños salieron corriendo a ver as atracciones con sus padres cuidándolos.

Lo ultimo que cerro esa linda noche, fue una fotografía.

Los padres a los extremos, y los dos niños al medio.

Ichiru agarrando una bolsita con un pez dorado.

Y Zero con una mascara de zorro blanco por un lado de su cabeza para que se viera su rostro.

Fue una hermosa foto que siempre la guardaría como un tesoro, pero…

Después de que la pesadilla acabase y la casa estuviese hecha ruinas, el joven no pudo encontrar la foto. Eso, siempre lo deprimía, el nunca haber encontrado el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres.

Pero agradecía que su hermano estuviera con él y que hubiera gente que se preocupaba por ellos.

Estaba Cross, Yagari, Yuki, Takuma Ichijo ya que este se había vuelto la pareja de su hermano y...

El menor se sonrojo al recordar la última persona.

Kaname Kuran.

Por muy extraño que parezca desde hace un tiempo ya no tenían peleas, era un trato cordial; pero, desde hace un tiempo el menor sentía extrañas "alteraciones" hacia el vampiro y prefería llevarse esos sentimientos a la tumba.

Salio de la ducha, y dio paso a su hermano para que el también se aseara.

Cuando estos terminaron, fueron a ver al director, que este los recibió con gritos de alegría.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hijos míos!-decía mientras los abrazaba.

-¡Ya es Suficiente Cross!-dijo el amatista mayor mientras intentaba deshacerse de esos brazos que lo tenia preso.

-Nos estas…ahogando papá-dijo el menor sin poder respirar.

-¡Es que estoy tan contento!-decía eufórico, pero unos brazos lo separaron del abrazo efusivo.

-Basta Cross si no querrás que sea su último cumpleaños-dijo un hombre moreno con un ojo cubierto con un parche de cuero-Feliz cumpleaños chicos.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Aquí esta su regalo!-dijo el director con dos paquetes que les entregó a ambos.

Estos al abrir, no sabían por que pero lo suponían.

Suéteres tejidos a mano por el director Cross. Uno de color blanco crema y otro de color gris.

-*Bueno al menos no son ridículos *-pensó Zero.

-*Y tampoco se ven demasiado abrigados*-pensó Ichiru.

-Como es domingo, y no tiene clases. Quiero que los usen-dijo sonriente. Como era un regalo hecho con cariño por el director no tuvieron más remedio que usarlos. La parte buena es que eran bastante cómodos.

-(Sonido de celular) ¿Si?-contesto el amatista mayor-Yuki quiere vernos dice que es urgente-ambos partieron a los dormitorios nocturnos dejando a un director gritando que debían desayunar primero, obviamente fingieron no escuchar.

Ya en los dormitorios de la luna.

-¿Qué pasa Yu…?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron los vampiros nobles: Yuki, Kain, Ruka, Seiren, Rima, Shiki y Aido, obviamente asustando a ambos gemelos.

-Lo siento chicos pero así era la única forma de que ustedes vinieran-dijo Yuki entre risas.

-Lo suponía-dijo el amatista mayor entrando al lugar con su hermano.

-Feliz cumpleaños gemelos kiryu-dijo alguien bajando pr las escaleras.

-Gracias Takuma-dijo el menor sonrojado.

Todo el mundo vio como ambos jóvenes se entraban en su mundo personal.

-Ejem-carraspeó el gemelo mayor para sacar a su hermano y al noble de su mundo y hacerles notar que no estaban solos.

-¡Ah! lo sentimos mucho-se disculparon los dos chicos.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quién quiere pastel?-dijo Aido animado todos los demás levantaron la mano efusivamente menos los que ya sabemos claro (1)

-Aido-llamó el rubio de ojos verdes-Préstame la cámara un momento. El rubio de ojos azules sacó la cámara de un pequeño cajón.

-Aquí esta-dijo dándole el aparato.

-¡Muy bien, todos reúnanse para tomar la fotografía!

-Ni crean que me tomaran fotografías-dijo el amatista nervioso, siempre había odiado que le saquen fotografía.

-¡Oh, vamos Zero una de recuerdo!-dijo Kain, y los demás diciendo lo mismo acercándose al cazador que si darse cuenta estaba por caer de espalda contra el piso-¡Zero cuidado!

El joven antes de caer al piso unos brazos lo sujetaron y lo levantaron rápidamente.

-Kuran-dijo el menor sonrojado.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Kiryu-kun-dijo el mayor ocultando sus manos-Ah por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños Zero, Ichiru-dijo educadamente para luego marcharse rápidamente a l primer piso.

-Pero Ni-san ¿No comerás con nosotros?

-Vendré de un momento Yuki, hay algo que debo hacer-dijo yéndose rápidamente de la estancia.

-¿Qué pasa con Kaname-sama? Últimamente sale mucho-dijo preocupada Ruka.

-Si a mi también me preocupa-dijo la hermana del nombrado.

-*¿Qué es esto?*-se preguntaba el menor viendo la parte en la que Kuran lo había agarrado-*¿Polvo y carbón? ¿A dónde fue Kuran?*-pensó mientras se limpiaba el suéter-*N…no es que me preocupe…es sólo que tengo curiosidad*-se reprendía mentalmente.

Al final Zero tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que le tomasen fotografía.

-¡Chicos una buena noticia!-gritó Yuki.

-¿Cuál noticia?

-Habrá un festival tradicional esta noche (2), a veinte minutos de aquí a pie, en el antiguo templo-dijo emocionada-Que mejor que una lindo festival para cerrar este día, todos busquemos nuestros kimonos-dijo alegre y todo el mundo empezó a ver que se pondrían para esta ocasión tan especial; pero, cierto amatista sigilosamente, se fue del lugar.

En tanto todos buscaban sus cosas Ichiru buscaba a su hermano, hasta que recibió un mensaje de aquel que buscaba.

"Estaba un poco cansado así que me adelante a irme, no creo ir a la feria, tu ve, a ti siempre te gustaron esas cosas. Lo siento"

Después de leer el menaje, el gemelo menor sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando su hermano y también sabía que si lo dejaba solo por un momento podría ir a hablar con él.

-Ichiru-llamó el rubio de ojos verdes-Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Este hizo caso a su amante y fue con él a su habitación.

Ya adentro, Takuma sacó de su armario una caja envuelta en un lindo papel regalo color rojo.

-Ábrelo-dijo el mayor. Cuando su pareja abrió el paquete vio que era un lindo kimono color azul claro, con un obi de color azul un tanto más fuerte y venia con un palillo para el cabello.

-Es muy lindo Takuma.

-Es tuyo-dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro alegre de su amante.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Takuma, lo estrenare hoy-dijo abrazando a su amante.

-Además, hay otro regalo que quiero darte esta noche-dijo sensualmente al odio de su pareja provocándole un fuerte sonrojo; pero algo aun persistía en su cabeza. Su hermano.

Zero se hallaba en su habitación compartida con Ichiru, descansado en su cama, mirando el techo con la mente en blanco, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Zero-ni?-llamó el menor de ambos.

-¿Qué pasa Ichiru?

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a la feria? Habrá muchas cosas, como esas mascaras que te gusta, además de…

-Ichiru no tengo ánimos de ir… Tú ve, diviértete con los demás, yo estaré bien, además que haría mala compañía.

-No es verdad-dijo triste su menor-Es nuestro cumpleaños…y quería pasarla contigo… Estaré con los chicos a las 7 en las rejas de la academia, por si cambias de opinión-finalizó el menor y se marchó de la habitación dejando a su gemelo solo.

Ya horas más tarde, el joven se hallaba en su cuarto y al festival estaba empezando ya. Lastimosamente, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a esa feria.

-Además si quisiera ir. No tendría que ponerme. No tengo yukata. Además que no creo que aparezca ahora en mi puerta.

Y por casualidad o destino, alguien tocaba la puerta. Zero se impresiono por la sincronía del momento. En cuanto abrió la puerta, no había nadie y nada debajo de él. En cuanto volvió a entrar, vio una caja envuelta con un papel regalo de color negro y una cinta blanca.

Cuando la abrió un hermoso kimono de color negro junto con un obi de color rojo. Y venia juntamente con una tarjeta.

"_Este yukata es tuyo, y nada me haría más feliz que verte esta noche vestido con esto en este día tan especial para mi. El día en el que naciste, ya que tu existencia es lo más bello que hay"_

Zero obviamente se sonrojo al leer la carta, no sabia quien la había enviado, ni como llegó el paquete a su habitación.

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo viendo el traje de nuevo-No puedo hacerlo.

Ya en las puertas de la academia Cross, Kaien, Yagari Ichiru, los hermanos Kuran y la clase nocturna estaban listos para irse.

-*Creo que no vendrá*-pensó tristemente Ichiru, pero de pronto vio a su hermano caminando algo rápido con un yukata puesto.

-*No puedo creer que haya hecho caso a un estúpida tarjeta*-pensó el menor molesto por lo sucedido; pero, de cierta manera eso lo había animado a ir junto con sus amigos a esa feria, y para su suerte estaba a tiempo aun.

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo el peliplata menor.

-Creíste mal-dijo con una suave sonrisa, para luego encaminarse a la feria con los demás.

-Zero-ni ¿Dónde conseguiste el kimono?-dijo el menor extrañado.

-No lo se, apareció en mi habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta-dijo sonrojado levemente al recordar la tarjeta.

-Tal vez ¿Un admirador?-dijo pícaramente.

-No lo se-dijo rojo son prestar atención a las indirectas de su hermano.

El festival era enorme, había puestos de comida, juegos todos adornado con lindas lámparas de papel.

Todos vieron los puestos dividiéndose y volviéndose a juntar. Para mala suerte del amatista mayor, este se sentía muy tenso con la cercanía de Kuran, que iba vestido de un elegante kimono de color azul oscuro y un obi de color marrón, lastimosamente se veía muy bien.

Ichiru iba del brazo de su hermano y también de su pareja que iba con un traje de color marrón y un obi de color crema; viendo los puestos.

Ya a las 10 de la noche, empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

Todos se acomodaron para ver bien, Zero por su parte veía la pirotecnia con su hermano pero dirigió su mirada a la cierto vampiro sangre pura y su corazón latió muy fuerte.

Se sentía muy confundido por los sentimientos que tenia y para evitar problemas se alejo del grupo.

-Zero ¿A dónde vas?-dijo su hermano.

-Volveré de un momento-dijo marchándose, justo cuando el otro amatista intento detenerlo alguien lo detuvo.

-Yo me encargare Ichiru-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se fue a seguir al cazador.

-Tranquilo Ichiru, Kaname sabe lo que hace-dijo Takuma.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, lo conozco muy bien-dijo sentándole en el césped para seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Con Ichiru.

Los demás se habían adelantado dejando a cierta pareja sola viendo el cielo alumbrado.

-Son hermosas. ¿Verdad Ichiru?-dijo viendo a su pareja que miraba a un punto indefinido en el cielo-¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado.

-No nada, es solo que, no recordaba la última vez que pase un cumpleaños tan especial-dijo sonriendo.

-Eh…Ichiru…-llamó tenso el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mirándolo.

-Quiero darte esto-dijo dándole una pequeña caja.

El joven la abrió y vio un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro en el medio.

-Ichiru…Te amo. Y…quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad a tu lado-dijo nervioso-¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Ichiru se abrieron de la impresión y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín.

-Taku…Takuma yo…

-Esta bien-dijo el rubio riéndose nervioso.

-Takuma.

-Si no te sientes listo.

-Takuma.

-Esperare…

-¡Takuma!-elevó la voz el menor y tomó del rostro a su pareja con las dos manos-¡Acepto!

-¿Eh?

-¡Si quiero casarme!-dijo con la cara encendida-Si quiero estar a tu lado…Te amo Takuma.

El joven rubio no pudo articular nada solamente abrazo con fuerza a su pareja, este le correspondió al instante.

-Ichiru…Estoy tan feliz que podría morir de la felicidad-dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Idiota nadie puede morir de eso-dijo con unas pequeñas gotas que se asomaban por sus orbes.

-Quiero que creamos nuevos recuerdos juntos…-dijo besando la mejilla de su amante. El rubio sacó el anillo de su contenedor y lo puso en el dedo anular del amatista menor y le dio un beso en la frente.

Poco a poco sus besos se dirigieron a la boca de Ichiru, cambiando de cortos besos inocentes, a un largo beso pasional; pero, el aire es necesario para los pulmones, así que se separaron a regañadientes.

Pero se mantuvieron abrazados mirando los juegos de pirotecnia.

-¿Por qué escogiste la esmeralda?-dijo viendo el anillo en su dedo.

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba mucho el color azul zafiro por que te recordaba el color del cielo el día que te dije que te amaba-dijo sonriente, el menor sólo pudo sonrojarse-¡Ah! Estoy muy feliz ya quiero contárselo a todos.

-Y yo a mi hermano-dijo sonriente.

Las sonrisas de ambos se esfumaron cuando recordaron el día en el que Takuma le dijo a Zero que era la pareja de Ichiru. Por primera vez en su vida Takuma Ichijo temió por su vida y más en específico en su parte baja.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco para decirles ¿no?-dijo el rubio nervioso.

-Si, será mejor que esperemos-dijo el menor concordando con su prometido, él también temía por la vida de Takuma.

Con Zero

El amatista veía de pie apoyado en un árbol de cerezos, el cielo siendo alumbrado por los fuegos artificiales; perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una voz lo trajo de vuelta.

-¿Puedo ver el cielo contigo?-dijo sonriente.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo mirando el cielo con un tenue sonrojo.

El castaño se paró junto a él.

Ambos nerviosos.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?

-Estuvo bien, hace tiempo que no iba a una feria-dijo mirando el cielo.

El castaño siempre estaba preparado para todo, y esta vez no seria la excepción, tomó aire y se decidió a dar el pasó que marcaría su vida.

-Zero. Hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo aserrándose al menor.

El mayor acorraló al joven contra el árbol.

El menor estaba muy nervioso por el acercamiento del castaño. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mas no sintió nada, cuando los abrió el castaño estaba apoyado en una rodilla con la mirada cabizbaja y tomando la mano del menor.

Cualquiera pensaría que le iba a proponer matrimonio o algo parecido.

-Te amo-dijo el vampiro ante la mirada anonadada del joven cazador-Siempre lo he hecho, solo que hace poco logre darme cuenta de ello. Para mí tu existencia es lo más bello que hay

Las piernas de Zero temblaban como si fueran gelatina, su rostro enrojeció fuertemente y su corazón latía sin freno, poco a poco cayó al piso y estuvo a la altura del mayor.

-Yo…-dijo balbuceando el peliplata mientras orbes borgoñas lo veían-Yo…también…creo…que siento…lo mismo...

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron y tenían un brillo que nunca se había mostrado antes. Alegría.

Poco a poco el espacio se hizo pequeño entre ambos cuerpos, sus labios se unieron en un torpe pero necesitado beso, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse. Ambos se separaron nerviosos, sin saber como continuar, hasta que el mayor empezó a hablar.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-dijo buscando entre sus ropas, y ante el apareció un paquete envuelto en un elegante papel regalo color crema con una cinta blanca.

El joven abrió el regalo y vio que era un portarretratos triple con marco de plata.

-Ábrelo-dijo el castaño.

En cuanto el joven lo abrió, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Era la fotografía de él y de su hermano en su último cumpleaños con sus padres, estaba un poco maltratada por el tiempo pero aun se veía bien.

-Siento dártelo tan tarde, es solo que no tuve mucho tiempo.

-Por eso tenias las manos negras…-dijo mirando el retrato y acariciando la fotografía.

-Siento no haber podido encontrar más…-dijo el castaño algo decepcionado, pero unos labios lo callaron.

-No…esto…es…perfecto-dijo con un tenue sonrojo-Kaname…-llamó el menor-Tu me mandaste este kimono ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-dijo riendo.

- "Tu existencia es lo más bello que hay" también lo escribiste en la tarjeta-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Y es la verdad-dijo sonriendo-Zero…-llamó.

-Dime-dijo nervioso.

-Quiero que tengas nuevos recuerdos…Quisiera estar, en esos nuevos recuerdos-dijo tomándole del rostro, poco a poco se hacia el espacio pequeño para que sus labios se unieran…

-¡Chicos! ¡Tomémonos una fotografía de recuerdo!-grito Cross interrumpiendo el momento. Ambos tuvieron que hacer caso y fueron con los demás.

Todos se juntaron para que un señor les tome una fotografía.

-Ya tienes una foto para el segundo marco-dijo dijo al oído el castaño hacia su pareja.

El menor no respondió solo atino a sonreír levemente.

En la imagen aparecieron todos, los gemelos por el medio uno con una bolsita con un pez dorado y otro con una mascara de zorro, ambos junto a sus parejas, mientras que los otros les rodeaban.

Cuando ya era hora de marcharse, Zero se quedó atrás con Kuran mientras que los otros se marchaban felices.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-dijo el mayor viendo al joven que estaba rojo.

-Otra -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Como?

-Quisiera otra fotografía… solo contigo….-dijo el menor rápido y con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza-¡No malinterpretes!... eh… como tu regalo tiene para tres fotografías…p…pues otra estaría bien para que este completo…¿No?-decía nervioso el peliplata.

-*Siempre tan lindo* Me encantaría-dijo con una suave sonrisa, llamaron al fotógrafo de nuevo y pidieron otro retrato.

Esta vez, solo ellos dos.

Uno sonriendo, otro avergonzado.

Y abrazados uno del otro.

_Desde esa fecha, los nuevos recuerdos de dicha vendrían a la vida de ambos hermanos._

_**The End **_

(1) Me refiero a Zero, Seiren, Ruka y Kain.

(2)No se si hay festivales tradicionales en estas fechas (creo que no -_-") pero quise poner una justo este mismo día XD perdón

¡Feliz cumpleaños mis queridos gemelos!


End file.
